User blog:John Pan/T-150
T-150 A thousand windows shattered as Creden's Mammoth loosed two railgun shells, cracking the sound barrier with enough force to deafen unprotected passer-by. The shells screamed through the air air so quickly they ignited water vapor, creating clouds of steam as the split the night. The building withstood the impacts like a sand castle being kicked by an irate god. -''Tiberium Wars'' The next step complete armored superiority: a casemate tank destroyer fielding a railgun. Also built off of the -120 chassis, but the many numerous changes makes it different enough to earn a completely different designation. Crew Composition *Driver *Gunner *Commander Sensory The tank gunner gets a 1G88 all-weather, all-time-of-day sighting system, which also includes a laser range finder. A powerful thermal sight is also available to detect tanks and other targets at night. A commander's independent sight is standard. The Driver gets a nightvision-capable navigation camera to assist his forward driving. The tank also gets a GLONASS “Blue-force” tracker/ navigation system. Upgrades Active-millimeter Radar Gun Sight To provide the gunner with maximum precision when using the T-150's incredibly powerful main armament, the T-150 can be fitted with an active-millimeter radar. Armament Object 51 (1) Originally designed to be carried by Project 1374 nuclear cruisers, the Object 51 is a 57mm electromagnetic railgun that fires tungsten sabots at 3,000m/s. This gives it incredible range and tank-destruction footage that makes people laugh; however, it requires massive amounts of energy and the recoil is tough to handle, too. Cannot fire on the move, and RoF is limited to 3 rpm. Kord (1) The Kord is a powerful 12.7mm HMG. Fitted with a large 400-round magazine and able to be operated via remote control from inside the vehicle, it provides supple firepower against infantry and keeps the operator safe from sniper fire. Upgrades Osmium-core Penetrator To maximize anti-tank firepower, the original tungsten alloy sabots can be replaced with a steel-case Osmium-core slug, which increases mass and therefore, kinetic firepower. Allows the Object 51's rounds to effortlessly plow through a concrete wall or two before hammering its target. Interestingly, it's more dense than DU, which allows it to counter the anti-KEP layers in advanced composite armor. Protection The T-150's armor is where the design truly shines. The entire chassis is made of high-strength steel (containing 8% molybdenum) alloy, providing incredible levels of tensile strength for half the weight of normal steel. Packing a prominent shchuka prow on the front glacis plate, the chassis is protected against 40mm APFSDS rounds—even before the spaced composite armor modules are added. Then, pile on steel-titanium-ceramic composite armor (complete with layers of impact-absorbing gel) and Kulak ERA, and now the hull has about 2600mm RHAe on its glacis. A specialized composite v-shaped undercarriage protects the vehicle from mine threats, flexing instead of breaking if pushed beyond its maximum strength. The vehicle is also equipped with both Shtora and Opekun ECM systems. Shtora consists of an all-around E/O detection suite, laser dazzlers, IR dazslers, and anti-FLIR grenades. Opekun, however, doesn't jam the target, it blows it out of sky altogether. Packing a hemispherical IR suite and a LADAR to find its targets and four 18-interceptor clusters to blow them out of the sky, Opekun can process up to twenty targets and reacts fast enough to take out Mach 3+ missiles. Upgrades Osmium Armor Inserts The densest naturally-occurring element, Osmium is an excellent choice for armor if the things you want to stop are kinetic energy penetrators, such as those widely used by the NAU. Gives the T-150 some Osmium plating behind the first composite armor layer on the front and sides of the tank. Allows the T-150 to flatten KEP rods upon impact. Mobility The T-150 mounts a OKBM miniature molten-salt fission reactor in place of the original diesel V-12, providing it with power it needs for its naval-grade railgun. The reactor, along with all the auxiliary equipment, its dedicated damage control armor and fire suppressant equipment, sits in the front of the vehicle, right behind the ultra-thick glacis plate. The steam turbine is squeezed into the rear of the turret. It's connected to the railgun as well as the tank's four independent tracks (to reduce the possibility of a mobility-kill) via eight electric motors, each putting out 180 horsepower. The T-150 can reach 60kmph on a paved road, while 40kmph is retained on rough surfaces. The T-150 carries an integral underbelly bulldozer blade, allowing it to make its own hull-down position. It's mass allows it to simply smash its way through most obstacles. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts